


Till Forever Runs Out

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Darvey video. Spoilers from the series finale. Song: Till Forever Runs Out by Alex Vargas.





	Till Forever Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> "You are the fire  
Whenever my heart fails  
My heart fails to burn,  
You are the hour  
Setting every doubt straight  
When my mind starts to turn,  
You are the fire  
When I'm in the dark,  
When I'm in the dark  
And my heart fails."
> 
> I fell in love again with this song while I was looking through my neverending playlist in search of Darvey songs to use for this final season. I think the lyrics perfectly describe Harvey's point of view and what and how much Donna means to him, so I decided I would use it even before the series finale aired. In my attempt to include as many parallels and voiceovers and quotes and scenes as possible, I ended up making the song longer than it actually is and ended up with almost 6 minutes of video, I really hope you'll find it worth your time! Also, I'm so sorry for the mess that this video is, I really struggled making this but I hope you'll like it anyway. I plan on making another video (which will most definitely be shorter for your relief - LOL) which is more from Donna's point of view. In the meantime, I'll leave you with this one.  
As for the show ending, well... it's the end of an era, this show has kept me company for so many years and Darvey have been such a source of angst and above all frustration, but it was also one of my favourite ships. There have been a lot of ups and downs in the course of the years, this might not have exactly been the perfect final season and the series finale might not have been the best I've seen, but this year I can only feel grateful to Korsh for choosing to give his characters a happy ending, an ending that despite the narrarative flaws it may have makes sense and it leaves you satisfied with the characters' journey on the whole, even if I still believe they could have done better on several fronts, Donna is one of those. That said, Donna and Harvey and the show and the fandom will always have a special place in my heart, no doubt about that.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/188040718547/you-are-the-fire-whenever-my-heart-fails-my-heart) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoEorf0EvDk&t=16s) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
